1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable cellular phones and, more particularly, to a cellular communication device with integral headset retraction assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, cellular phones have become an indispensable device utilized by society in immeasurable numbers due to their practicality, cost effectiveness, and convenience of use. However, cellular phones are not without inherent drawbacks. While driving, many individuals make cellular calls which necessarily requires the use of at least one hand to operate and hold the cellular phone, thereby substantially increasing the risk of an inadvertent automobile accident causing possible injury to oneself and others. In addition, overexposure to cellular radiation has become a recognized phenomenon warranting consumer concern.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which a cellular communication phone can be utilized in a hands-free manner. The development of the cellular communication device with integral headset retraction assembly fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,571 issued in the name of Graybill discloses an electrical cord storage and dispensing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,960 issued in the name of Skowronski et al. discloses a cord reel for electrical wiring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,580 issued in the name of Anderson et al. discloses a cord retraction housing for a retractable electrical power cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,487 issued in the name of Leatherman discloses a multiple cable retraction system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,578 issued in the name of Manda discloses cable winding housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,211 issued in the name of Liaom discloses a reversible cable reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,278 issued in the name of Prior discloses a cable pad and guide for routing computer peripheral cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,231 issued in the name of Liaom discloses a wire winding housing for micro-type communication wiring.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a cellular communication phone with integral, retractable headset for use in a hands-free manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cellular communication device allowing for hands-free use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cellular communication device having an integral headset retraction assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an integral headset retraction assembly having a protective housing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an integral headset retraction assembly with a cable retractor allowing extensible retraction by an electrical conducting cable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical conducting cable having an audio receiver earpiece electrically connected at one end and an auxiliary plug connector electrically connected at an end opposite thereto.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a micro-sized microphone electrically connected between the audio receiver earpiece and auxiliary plug connector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary plug storage receptacle for conformably encompassing the contour of the auxiliary plug connector in a snug manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cable guidance column to facilitate both restrainment of the electrical conducting cable when not in use, and to aid in directing the electrical conducting cable into the protective housing when being wound therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an earpiece retention jacket for supporting the audio receiver earpiece when not in use.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a cellular communication device with integral headset retraction assembly is provided. The device is defined as a traditional cellular communication phone with headset retraction device integrally formed along a rear side thereof. The traditional cellular communication phone as described herein includes elements and features commonly associated with existing cellular phones.
A headset retraction device is integrally molded to a lower portion of the rear side of the phone. The headset retraction device comprises a generally square-shaped retraction housing measuring approximately 1 {fraction (7/16)} inches squared which serves to store a cable reel. The cable reel includes a springbiased cable retracting mechanism and an electrical conducting cable wound within retraction housing and attached to the cable retracting mechanism. The cable reel is rotatably attached to an axle being mounted to a rear sidewall of the retraction housing. The cable reel further includes a ring protrusion projecting therefrom for providing a compartment within which the cable retracting mechanism is installed. The cable retracting mechanism is fixedly installed with a spiral spring for resiliently biasing the cable reel relative to the retraction housing.
The electrical conducting cable has an extendible end opposite a fixed end. The extendible end includes an audio receiver earpiece electrically connected at an upper extreme end thereof. The fixed end includes an auxiliary plug connector electrically connected thereto. The auxiliary plug connector is attached within cable reel and extends approximately 1 xc2xe inches therefrom through a hole in a bottom sidewall of housing in a non-retractable manner.
A micro-sized microphone, having a length of approximately 12.7 mm and a diameter of approximately 5.4 mm, is electrically connected between the audio receiver earpiece and auxiliary plug connector. The micro-sized microphone and the audio receiver earpiece are separated by a distance of approximately 6 inches. The distance from the audio receiver earpiece to the electrical conducting cable""s attachment to the cable retracting mechanism measures approximately 40 inches.
The cable reel facilitates extension by the electrical conducting cable from the retraction housing to substantially a full length thereof. In order to draw the electrical conducting cable from the cable reel, the audio receiver earpiece is grasped and pulled by the user to a suitable length followed by a slight release, thereby actuating tension being applied by a reel lock button against the cable retracting mechanism, thereby arresting rotation thereof so as to effectively lock the electrical conducting cable in position. Subsequent pulling of the electrical conducting cable to an extended full length thereof triggers actuation of the cable retracting mechanism, thereby allowing the electrical conducting cable to be completely wound into retraction housing.
In order to prevent free suspension of the auxiliary plug connector when not in use, an auxiliary plug storage receptacle is provided. The auxiliary plug storage receptacle is a specially molded impingement cavity which conformably encompasses the contour of the auxiliary plug connector in a snug manner. The impingement cavity is designed and configured having a depth which permits an outer surface of the auxiliary plug connector and the forward sidewall of the retraction housing to lie in the same plane.
A cable guidance column is provided to facilitate both restrainment of the electrical conducting cable when not in use, and to aid in directing the electrical conducting cable into the retraction housing when being wound therein. The cable guidance column is of a linearly, elongated tubular configuration, with opposed open portals for allowing passage of the electrical conducting cable therethrough. The cable guidance column is mounted vertically, in a perpendicular manner to an upper sidewall of retraction housing, and has a length measuring approximately 1 xc2xe inches, and a diameter measuring approximately 6 mm. During periods when the headset retraction device is not employed, the cable guidance column also prevents inadvertent entanglement by the electrical conducting cable with articles in close proximity thereto.
An earpiece retention jacket is disclosed for supporting the audio receiver earpiece when not in use. The earpiece retention jacket is of an arcuate configuration mounted to an upper portion of the rear side of phone housing, just above the cable guidance column.
The use of the present invention allows a cellular communication phone to be used in a hands-free manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.